


Action Hero Pose

by aewgliriel



Category: Star Wars Legends: Legacy Era - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewgliriel/pseuds/aewgliriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaina Solo's made an interesting purchase she just has to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action Hero Pose

The door to his office slid open. Kyp Durron only glanced up briefly, giving his visitor a brief smile before returning to the datapad he was reading. Jaina Solo dropped into the chair across his desk, swinging her feet up onto the edge of the plain black durasteel surface.

He felt strange having an office. He could deal with being on the Masters Council, but _him_ , having an _office_? It was just weird.

Jaina didn't speak. He was used to her dropping in, spending a few minutes in his company in silence, then leaving. Their relationship was something weird, too. She'd once put it as “not master and apprentice, not boyfriend and girlfriend, but partners”. The “best friends and partners” thing had taken a hit recently, too, with her mind-meld with Zekk, her childhood best friend. But she'd been spending more time in Kyp's presence, so he wasn't sure what that meant.

He didn't look up again until she snickered. “What?” he asked.

She clearly tried not to, but she giggled. A _giggle_. Kyp couldn't recall the last time he'd witnessed Jaina Solo giggling. But she did. And then it turned into a full-blown guffaw of hysterical laughter.

He set the datapad down. “What?!” he demanded.

Instead of answering, which she probably couldn't have done, anyway, Jaina set something on his desk.

It was about seven centimetres tall, a plastic, humanoid figure sporting brown hair in a messy ponytail, a blue shirt, black pants, and a green cape. It also had a tiny, purple plastic lightsaber.

Kyp arched a dark brow, leaned over to pick it up. The face was a misshapen snarl, the eyes brown blobs of paint. A lousy replica of the New Republic logo made a clasp on the cape. Brown straps crisscrossed the figure’s overly muscled arms.

“What is this?” he asked.

“It's _you_ ,” Jaina wheezed. There were tears running down her flushed face.

Kyp looked in horror from the doll to her face, and she doubled over with laughter. “It doesn't even look like me!”

Jaina sat up, wiping streaming eyes, and said, “They got the perpetual grumpiness down!”

“The hair is wrong, the eyes are wrong…”

She pulled a small rectangle of laminated flimsi out of her pocket. “Oh, it's supposed to be you, alright.”

Jaina flipped the card into the desk. “They have trading cards, too. Collect all the Jedi Masters!”

He picked up the card with his other hand. The full-colour holo on it was at least ten years out of date, taken before the Vong war. In it, he brandished his lightsaber, his face a snarl. “Oh, for Force sake!” he exclaimed. “I think I was _your_ age when this was taken. No wonder the hair and eyes are wrong. This was during one of my missions with Dorrsk 82. I'd lightened my hair and had brown contacts in. How did they even _get_ this?”

“I don't know, but it's funny as hell!”

Kyp rolled his decidedly green eyes and dropped toy and card on his desk. “Where did _you_ get this?”

Jaina thumped herself on the chest and patted her flushed cheeks. “They're selling them in the plaza outside. All the masters have one. Some of the Knights, too. They were all sold out of me, though.”

He had to laugh at that idea. “I wonder what you'd looks like.”

“No idea. Oh, it gets worse.”

“How could it _possibly_?”

Jaina picked up the toy and squeezed his legs together. The little arms flexed. “I'm Kyp Durron! Look at my little, plastic muscles! Grr!”

He snatched the toy and she collapsed again into gales of laughter.

The door opened and Corran Horn stuck his head in. He looked from the hysterical Jaina to the action figure in Kyp's hands. “You, too?” he asked dryly.

“What, you've seen yours?” Kyp asked.

Corran held up his as he crossed the room. It had a somber expression, brown hair cropped short, and wore green Jedi robes to match those the real Corran wore. Kyp took it, pointedly ignoring Jaina.

“The arms don't flex on yours,” Kyp said.

“No, he just came with two lightsabers, a long one and a short one.” Corran held them up, one green and one silver. “I guess because my blade is dual phase.”

Kyp stood them up on his desk. “Hey! Mini-Corran is taller than Mini-Kyp! That's not fair!”

Jaina fell off her chair, howling with laughter.

Luke Skywalker appeared in the doorway. “What's going on in here?” he inquired.

“They made action figures of us,” Kyp said grumpily.

Luke pulled something from his robes. “Oh, these?” he asked, and held up a miniature of himself.

Jaina managed to pull herself to her knees, saw Luke's figure, and chortled, “No more, please, I'm gonna die!”

Luke shook his head ruefully.

“Corran’s is taller than Kyp's,” Jaina gasped out. “Someone's having issues.”

Corran, who was in fact a good ten centimetres shorter than Kyp, grinned broadly.

Kyp threw his figure’s tiny lightsaber at her. “Just for that, Sticks, I am going to find _yours_ and show everyone.”

Luke rolled his eyes and gestured to Corran. The two older masters left with their figures in hand.

Jaina picked up the small purple lightsaber and threw it back at Kyp. “Good luck finding mine. I think Jag and Zekk bought them all.”

He snorted softly, happy to see her laughing even if it was at his expense. “I'll find one,” he promised, “and then we'll see how amused you are.”

She grinned. “Bring it.”


End file.
